Finding Love
by anmr1993
Summary: Everyone in the Ron Weasley's life has found love. He feals alone in the world. After everything he's been through the upcoming challenge and event will be the hardest...
1. Realization

7th year has come and gone. For Ron it feels just like yesterday he departed from Hogwarts for the final time even though it had been eight years. He was still close to his friends from back in school, but he was not as secure in their relationship as back in the day. Everyone besides him had made a special bond with the others.

Him, Harry, Hermionie, Neville, and Luna had all been a group. But now its Harry _AND _Hermionie, Neville _AND_ Luna, and…Ron. HE was like a third wheel…more like a fifth wheel.

Ron knew it would never be the same since the day of Harry and Hermionie's wedding. Watching them snogging every time he flood over to see them was not delightful moreover. Neville and Luna were so happy together. Last time he had wrote to Neville he was ecstatic. Ron suspected that Luna was expecting a child. It is pretty sad when your best friend will not even tell you that your other best friend is pregnant.

As Ron sat home alone awaiting a letter he wondered why he had never found love. He had dated that was true. Plenty of them, but they just never seemed to work out well. He just never felt chemistry with a woman. Sure he had also snogged plenty of them, but he had never felt that spark. Actually he had never enjoyed kissing.

'Maybe something's wrong with me?' he questioned himself. 'Maybe I'm just not meant to be with anyone.'

As an owl flew into the window a thought smacked Ron in the head. 'What if I have someone out there for me…What if it's just not a woman.' He opened the letter. It was from Harry. He looked down at his friend's handwriting. He missed his friend. The letter said:

_Dear Ron,_

_Hermionie and me are doing great. How are you? Are you still dating that one chick from…from…ummm…Well you know where she's from. Last time I saw you two you were looking pretty serious. I hope everything is working out. You should come and visit more often. You should bring your girlfriend. Well see you soon. _

_Harry_

_P.S. Sorry I did not right much. Hermionie's feeling kind of frisky tonight_

Ron tossed the letter into the fire. He had not been seeing anyone for at least five months. Not even his best friend knew that. The only positive thing about that letter was the invitation to visit often. He would not do it tonight because of the P.S. in Harry's note.

He still felt the urge to leave his one bedroom apartment so he grabbed his muggle jacket and departed with no destination in mind.

He grabbed his keys and climbed into the car (he had gotten a license four years earlier). He drove around aimlessly for about an hour. Then he came across a lonely looking street. He was lonely too so he decided to drive down it.

He stopped at a single building. As it rained he pulled into the parking lot. Through the rain stained window he saw a flickering neon sign hung to the shabby place. It said Rainbow Lodge. Under the sign it read men's gay bar.

Ron was about to start the car and drive away, but had a sudden urge to check it out. He felt he was meant to be there.


	2. Finding Love

The car beeped as Ron locked the doors. He wearily walked up to the front door of the Rainbow Lodge. He saw people lined up outside in the rain. Someone was looking them head to toe and letting them enter. The guard looked oddly familiar. He had a long gray beard and half moon spectacles. Dumbledore? How could that be Dumbledore…Dumbledore was dead.

He reached the front of the line and started to walk in.

"Wait a second…you have to be approved," said the Dumbledore look alike. He stared at Ron for a second. "Ron Weasley?" he exclaimed.

"Dumbledore?" he questioned. The old man smiled warmly. It was Dumbledore. He would never forget that warmness that seemed to radiate off his old headmaster. They hugged and chattered happily.

"So what do you mean by 'approved'?" Ron asked.

"It's my job to see if people look homosexual enough to enter into this fine establishment," Dumbledore answered.

"How would you know what a gay man looks like?" Ron curiously asked.

Dumbledore gestured up and down his body with his hands, "Ehhhh Ehhhh…you're looking at one!" Ron's jaw dropped. 'First I'm gay…now Dumbledore!'

"So am I aloud to enter?" Ron asked.

"Are you gay?"

"I'm not quite sure yet…I'm still finding myself," he replied looking at the ground. He wasn't entirely comfortable telling his former professor about his personal life.

"Well this is the place to do it. Go on in," Dumbledore motioned inside. Ron awkwardly stepped inside. The place was overwhelmingly colorful. Lights flickered from side to side. A disco ball hung above the dance floor, and beside the light behind the bar it was the only means of seeing anything. Men were on the dance floor dancing and smiling. The others were drinking and gossiping at the bar. He didn't take pleasure in dancing so he strolled up to the bar and took a seat on the stool.

Next thing he knew someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Would you fancy a drink?" a tall handsome man asked. This man also looked vaguely recognizable. Ron knew he had seen that face many times before, but where? Not recently because he never went out, so that left…HOGWARTS.

"Seamus?!" Ron almost shouted. He had shared a dormitory with Seamus for seven years.

"Ron? It is you. I don't know how I didn't recognize you!" Seamus exclaimed and embraced his friend. "Now I definitely am going to by you a drink!"

As Seamus took the seat next to Ron, Ron felt a pleasure grow in him. He was oddly attracted to his former roommate. He had images in his head from years ago seeing Seamus sleep dreamily in the night. How was he not attracted back then? He was muscular, gorgeous, and smart. All the ingredients for a perfect boyfriend. Wait until Harry heard about this.

As Ron drank and caught up with his new crush he felt as if he were in love.


	3. Invitation

Chapter Three-Invite

Seamus and Ron had been chatting for thirty, long, wonderful minutes. After Seamus had purchased Ron a 'Sex on the Beach' they had talked comfortably. They never seemed to run out of subjects, and Ron couldn't look away from his comrade's eye. They were a full blue that seemed to be bursting with emotion. Not those dim eyes that were full of nothingness and depth. He could see right through these eyes, but with a healthy amount of mystery left to feed the thrill of being in love. Ron treasured every aspect of this.

"So, how long have you been coming here?" Ron asked flirtatiously. He wondered why his crush had been going to a muggle gay bar.

"About a year now. I've only known about my sexual orientation for two years. I can tell by you jitteriness that you're a first timer," Seamus replied. Ron liked how Seamus could read him, but he hated how he was a known amateur. But if he did have Seamus as a boyfriend he could learn fast.

"Yes, unfortunately I am, but I'm not gunna let that stop me from having fun," Ron smiled.

"Well if you wanna have fun…lets dance." Before Ron realized what was going on Seamus had his hand interlocked with Ron's and he was leading him to the dance floor. Ron didn't want to be out there where all those men were dancing and grinding to odd muggle music. The only man he was interested in was Seamus.

"Ummm. I can't dance. I don't think this is such a good idea."

Seamus chuckled, "Ron you'll do fine. Just let me lead…I know the man's suppose to lead but there's two of us." He laughed again. Ron did as Seamus told him. The reached the dance floor and Ron couldn't help but feel in his element. He loved the beat even though he didn't know the song. He loved how he danced even though he'd never really done it before. He loved how Seamus' hands were on his hips guiding him here and there. He loved it.

When the song was over…and the song after that and a few more songs after THAT, Ron and Seamus headed back to the bar.

"I need to go use the little boy's room," Seamus said and then walked off that direction. As Ron waited his cell phone began to ring (he had caved to the muggle contraption after Hermionie talked him into it). He looked at the caller ID and it was no one else but Harry Potter. It was a text message.

**HARRY: Hey Ron…how are you…well I thought you were coming over…why didn't you?**

Now Ron was officially annoyed. After he hadn't seen his friends in months now Harry decides to be a good mate and invite him over.

**RON: I'm sort of busy tonight…How about tomorrow?**

**HARRY: Okay…hey and bring your girlfriend. Hermionie and I would love to meet her.**

Ron felt a knot in his stomach. What girlfriend. He knew he sort of had a boyfriend now, but how would Harry take it.

**HARRY: Oh and Neville and Luna are going to be there as well.**

O great now Ron had more of a reason to be nervous. When Seamus finally came out of the restroom Ron thought he better ask him.

"Hey Seamus I have a question." Seamus just nodded.

"Well Harry and Hermionie invited me over tomorrow and told me to bring a special someone," Ron started, "and I wanted to invite you to come."

Seamus smiled, "I'd love to Ron. I'd love to." It was official. Ron had his first boyfriend, and he was the happiest he has ever been. After that him and Seamus got into Ron's car and drove back to Ron's apartment…together.


End file.
